Avatar Drabbles
by Emerald-Leaves
Summary: Collections of one-liners, prompt-like stories, and short stories mostly about Zuko and Iroh, but the rest of the GAang included. Mostly written to help get over writer's block. Just a bit of random fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This is just something something I do for fun when I have writer's block. I ask people to give me words and I write one-liners inspired by the word that I think would begin an interesting story start.

You may read these as all separate, isolated events, or you may string them together. I realized I sort of wrote using my own timeline or sorts...

So here we follow the lives of Zuko and Iroh before the Last Airbender took place. Enjoy if you can.

* * *

><p><strong>Red <strong>

When he was young, he used to say it was his favorite color; however, the longer he looked in the mirror now, the more he hated it.

**Rushing **

The sea breeze pulling through his hair was exhilarating, yet a bitter reminder that he could not go home.

**Filthy **

"You may not mind mingling with these filthy peasants, but I still have some pride!"

**Drenched **

The rain came pouring down hard enough to hurt, and when a blur from his partially blinded side caught his attention, he instinctively held his breathe, waiting for the wave he knew would come.

**Pounding **

"I don't care that he spilt it, you open this door right now, Uncle!"

**Slip **

The moment it was out of his mouth, Iroh knew it was a mistake, and not just because of the pained expression that flashed across his nephew's face.

**Excitement **

It always amazed the young firebender that his uncle, esteemed general and Dragon of the West, would nearly weep in absolute delight whenever someone made ginseng tea 'just right.'

**Creak **

"Have pity on an old man and his tired bones!" was an excuse Zuko was getting thoroughly tired of hearing.

**Aroma **

He would never admit it, not even on the pain of torture and death, but sitting down for a game of pai sho, the scent of jasmine tea wafting in the air between them, was always one of Zuko's favorite moments.

**Thick **

"You are most fortunate you have such a hard skull, Prince Zuko, because I'm sure that plank would have split my head open!"

**Thud **

The young firebender sat up from the ground, eye wide in amazement, as he stared up at his uncle, who was smiling down at him, offering a hand up.

**Symbol **

They both knew that the scar was a symbol; it was just unfortunate that his nephew misinterpreted its meaning.

**Refrain **

Taking a deep―very deep―breath, Zuko decided it'd only be a waste of time to tell his uncle 'no' when the old man had already set his heart on music nights taking place on Thursdays.

**Determination **

"I don't care if we have to search the whole world over until the end of time, we're finding him!"

**Speed **

It was astonishing how fast roast duck could disappear whenever General Iroh was around.

**Skeptical **

The longer they were out at sea, the more ports they stopped in, the more unsettled Zuko began to feel, little seeds of doubt taking root in his mind that he just didn't want to acknowledge were the real truth.

**Reserve **

It was said that a reserved man was a wise man, but then, as Iroh watched his nephew scowl out over the water, not saying a word, he also knew that silence was not always best.

**Grievous **

There were some on the ship who believed that the former Crowned Prince General Iroh would hold a grudge against his brother for usurping his throne, but Iroh would always assure them that he did not hold his brother in ill will because of that, before he turned away, staring in sorrow and resentment at the mark left upon one too young.

**Control **

"How will you ever become a master or even Fire Lord if you do not learn control?!"

**Fury**

It was hard to always identify what he was angry with all the time, but Zuko just decided it was easiest to say he was mad at the world.

**Informal **

Aboard his ship, the prince liked to keep ridged control and a hierarchical structure―but there was one person aboard who was forgiven the occasional forgetfulness of his title.

**Rain **

Although he would never admit it, the young firebender like the rain as it cooled and tempered raging fires that were not seen on the outside.

**Resounding **

"I know it's my destiny to find him" - but how little the young man truly knew about destiny and how his place in history would resonate.

**Synchronize **

How they had gotten into a mess with a colony governor, a prostitute, and a rather disgruntled butcher, was beyond Zuko, but as they fought together side by side, the prince couldn't help but be impressed by just how well he and his uncle worked together.

**Always **

"You need not worry, my Nephew, I am here to help you."

**Begin **

"Understanding your own element is only the beginning, Prince Zuko."

**Lord**

It was not often that Zuko looked into a mirror, but the few times he did, he couldn't help but worry that his visage was unworthy to be that of a Fire Lord.

**Howl **

"It howls from the pain of separation from its pack," his uncle explains uselessly to his nephew, as Zuko knows such cries all too well.

**Stalk **

"Why are we doing this?" Zuko asks as he is down crawling on his hands and knees beside his uncle, who is staring intently at the cinnamon bun cart.

**Shine **

It is not often that he does, but when Zuko smiles, Iroh can't help but believe its brilliance can outshine the sun.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Again, take this how you will. If anyone wants to use one of these lines for something, please consult me! ...and then I'll give you permission. I just wanna know so I can read whatever you have. X)

Reviews are, of course, welcomed. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Because I've had serious writers block in the past! :D

Another thread that follows the lives of Zuko and Iroh before the series began.

* * *

><p><strong>Relief<strong>

"He is alive, and I cannot see that he will be grievously impaired," was welcomed news for Iroh, who immediately made plans to take the boy far from the palace.

**Inside**

He wishes his nephew would see the good in their predicament as the boy had always loved to escape from the indoors.

**Window**

Broken glass lay scattered across the floor, doing nothing to cool his temper as he'd hoped it would.

**Paw**

"Well, how about next time you _ask _before you just try to take it off my plate?!"

**Hope **

The search for the Avatar, many say, was a fool's errand, but Iroh never told him that.

**Phone**

"You know you can always come talk to me, don't you?" Iroh asked quietly, hoping his voice could be heard from the other side of the metal door.

**Notes**

"And that's another thing, you need to…are you even listening to me, Uncle?!"

**Lunch**

"It is important, Prince Zuko, to learn when to stop training, stop working, and to sit down to enjoy a quiet meal."

**Knives**

Many thought it was a bad idea to take on several discipline before truly mastering one, but as he held the two blades, Zuko thought they felt just as right in his hands as the fire in his palms.

**Tea**

Watching his uncle set out the cups, pour the boiling water in the tiny, intricately carved clay pot, eyes closed reverently, a truly blissful smile on his lips, Iroh made drinking tea a sacred experience rather than a quick break between training sessions.

**Foil**

Every time he thought he had a lead, there was always something in the way blocking his progress.

**Vitamin**

His uncle said that if he ate a little more of this or a little more of that that he'd have a healthier body, but Zuko suspected that the old man just wanted him to eat more sweets like, "regular boys" his age.

**Canal**

Throughout his travels, Zuko began learning quite a bit about not only the different people themselves, but of their architecture, and from that, what they believed to be the most important in their lives and lively hood.

**Flea**

Zuko refused to feel badly for squashing the insignificant bug who had dared disrespect his uncle.

**Flap**

"And you'll notice that no matter how tired it is, a bird will keep going through the storm, never giving up, until it finds safety."

**Illuminate **

The best part about being a teacher was watching young faces slowly bloom when the meaning of the lesson dawns on them.

**Chocolate**

"Yes, yes, I am quite certain that the vanilla is most delicious; however, I must insist upon chocolate!"

**Odors**

It had started off as a startled curiosity, but as he followed the scent to its source, Zuko decided it was time to have his uncle clean his room.

**Soap**

It didn't matter how hard he scrubbed, how long he bathed, in the end, when he was finished, the blemish on his face and stain on his heart would never be washed away.

**Trash**

"You act like you're so important, struttin' around, spouting off nonsense 'bout honor and the Avatar, but if you were really so great, if your father really cared about you, he wouldn't've thrown you out the first chance he got!"

**Invasion**

In the Fire Nation, they called it the 'spreading of culture' and 'civilizing the less fortunate', but the longer and farther he traveled, Zuko began to see it for what it really was.

**Neckerchiefs**

All he had done was pick up the stupid, worthless cloth when the lady dropped it, and now he had to suffer his uncle's wiggling eyebrow and amused elbow jabs.

**Transport**

At first it had merely been a means of getting from one destination to another, but slowly, bitterly, along the way, it had turned into home.

**Trombone**

"We don't need anymore instruments for music night!"

**Battery **(def. :a group working collectively in harmony)

Despite the usually frayed nerves and frustrated orders, the old Fire Nation ship to the outside observer worked in complete balanced harmony.

**Hobby**

If anyone asked, swords and knives were only a hobby; they didn't need to know his level of skill.

**Copper**

Iroh looked down at the copper pieces in his money pouch and then at the statue of the hippo-cow longingly, wishing his nephew hadn't given him such a tiny allowance.

**Lock**

Everyone on the ship knew that when the prince's door was locked, it was safer to wait until the young firebender reappeared on his own.

**Toe**

"I don't see why we _can't _talk about it and always have to toe around it like it's not there…"

**Wedding**

It pained Iroh to see his nephew always so angry, so miserable, but he hoped beyond hope that one day Zuko might find something, some_one_ to make him happy.

**Paper**

It had only physically been a piece of paper, but the ink upon it was a heavier blow to the thirteen-year-old child than a punch to the gut.

**Scissors**

He hated having to cut his hair, to shave it, but then, being banished wasn't supposed to be fun.

**Birthing**

Despite the original intentions, year after year following the boy's banishment, Iroh could see the reality of the world slowly dawning on his nephew, and knew that the seeds of truth would one day bloom in his heart.

**Martyrdom**

In his gloomier moods he often wondered how history would look back and recount his son's death.

**Rack** (def. : a great pain, either physical or mental)

As the thunder roared and boomed above them, and the waves tossed and barraged the ship, Zuko found it soothing to hear his mood being reflected on the outside for once.

**Sawdust**

One sip was all it took for Iroh to know that this was the worst tea he'd ever had, but he said not a word when he notice two golden eyes staring at him intention, hope shining brightly for approval.

**Cannonball**

His uncle was a lot like a cannonball, Zuko decided; seemingly harmless, _very _heavy, round, and completely devastating if mixed with fire.

**Shy**

As he watched, mouth agape, as his uncle shamelessly flirted with a troupe of young women, Zuko wished that his uncle had a little more shame.

**Stink**

"I don't care how tired you are, you _have _to take a bath!"

**Fuel**

The crew didn't understand, but he knew what fueled his nephew's temper.

**Oven**

Even though he knew it was stupid, that it wouldn't happen, there had at one point been a time when he believed that perhaps if he sweat enough he might shed skin faster and the scar would vanish; but after he came to terms with himself, that it wouldn't be going away, Zuko just never bothered to try and cool his room again.

**Iconoclast** (def. :one who attacks something religious or sacred)

It would only be much later when Zuko realized that his own father was the Fire Nation's greatest enemy.

**Monitored**

Zuko liked to believe that he didn't need anyone, that he was independent, but he knew from the shadow always faithful beside him, that he would always have someone should he need help.

**Birthday**

"I was lucky to be born."

**Adamant**

"We are _not _stopping just because there's a patrol out!"

**Dusty**

Once one truly learned anything, the knowledge did not vanish after years of disuse, it simply became a little dusty, so when the time came, Iroh knew he would be ready.

**Oiled**

Each muscle tensed and eased appropriately, his body in complete harmony with its self, his movements fluid and graceful; the Fire Nation's truly greatest machine.

**Scooting **

Zuko never asked why one night he found his uncle scooting around the deck of the ship on his knees, and Iroh never offered an explanation.

**Adoptive**

No one understood why Iroh put up with Prince Zuko's bad temper and disrespectful attitude, but then, no one knew the deep hurts truly suffered by both parties, and how they had come together to pick up the pieces of their shattered lives.

**Radical**

He didn't mean to think it, but the moment the thought crossed his mind, Zuko looked away, not wanting to admit that what he was seeing was wrong.

**Beaten**

Life had not been kind to him, but despite all the hard hits it insisted throwing his way, despite how it battered and bruised him, Zuko refused to circum.

**Cheesy**

"I know you don't like being sentimental, Nephew, but please do believe me when I say that I care about you and only want what's best for you."

**State **

As he looked into their terrified, brown faces, he just kept telling himself that what he was doing was for his country.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> ...I know they're crappy, but they were fun to write.

Reviews, again, are welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** The life of Zuzu and Iroh while one the run...?

* * *

><p><strong>Personal<strong>

His uncle told him not to take it so personally, but it was kind of hard not to when the moment a child saw his face it started to cry.

**Cause**

If anyone were to ask, his bad temper could ultimately be stemmed to one person, and she was currently trying to hunt him down and kill him.

**Severe **

"You know, Nephew, it would do you good to smile once in a while instead of looking so…austere."

**Unwilling**

Many had asked him why he stayed with a disgraced, banished prince, but Iroh had always been adamant that he was unwilling to leave the boy, no matter what.

**Antisocial**

Zuko knew his uncle worried for him, but it was hard to get out of the apartment and meet new people when he knew they would not understand anything.

**Drain**

It was exhausting work raising a teenager, but doubly so a teenager with such a complex, abused past.

**Normal **

Watching the patrons walk in and out of the tea shop, Zuko decided that he hated them all as they went about their calm, regular lives.

**Smolder**

Rarely did anyone go up to the angry young man with the scar, always afraid of the fury lurking dangerously just behind golden eyes.

**Indiscriminating**

It didn't matter if they were red or yellow, black or white, Iroh loved all tea equally (with only some being more equal than others).

**Insect **

As a boy, Zuko had been raised to believe that he was above the general populous, believing he was a virtual god to his people, but as he worked in a filthy little tea shop in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se, he began to wonder who it was that were truly insignificant.

**Stroke**

Whenever his uncle got _that _particular look in his eyes, quietly stroking his beard, Zuko knew that things would not bode well.

**Fiddlesticks**

At the exclamation, Zuko turned to look at his uncle in the back of the shop, raising an eyebrow and repeated incredulously, "'Fiddlesticks'?"

**Pickup**

As Jin left the shop after procuring a date, Zuko sent an annoyed look his uncle's way.

**Enclosed**

There were not many things that Iroh had been able to keep with him since becoming a fugitive, but as he unrolled an old piece of leather, he was just glad the picture of Lu Ten was still inside and safe.

**Promotion**

"I just cannot believe it; my own tea shop!"

**Bottle**

"What a disgrace―bottled tea," Iroh snorted under his breath.

**Artisan **

"You know," the artist mistakenly pressed, "I could create your image exactly without the scar."

**Scene**

It didn't matter seem to matter how many years went by, how things changed, that horrible, infamous day was still burned into Zuko's memory, repeating. Forever.

**Additional**

"—_And_, for ambiance, I thought it'd be nice for you to play the tsungi horn for our customers," Iroh beamed at a rather perturbed Zuko.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>...reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **FINALLY a GAang compilation. Now we don't have to constantly hear a bitchy Zuko.

* * *

><p><strong>Temple<strong>

As Aang looked around the ruins of his old home, he fought grief and despair, knowing that somewhere, there was still good.

**Gave**

It had been an accident really, nothing terrible, but the moment Sokka mentioned it, everyone decided that they were probably sick.

**Supper**

The group had become rather large and diverse, each person constantly training in their own elements or fighting styles, but it was nice to come together at the end of the day.

**Circle**

"Okay, so, airbending is basically about just going around in circles all day to avoid people instead of facing them directly?"

**Curriculum**

There was no denying that Toph was a tough teacher, but as Aang began learning the firebending forms, he decided that Zuko might almost be worse.

**Inerrant**

It was weird to realize this, especially since Zuko had chased them all over the world in an attempt to capture Aang, but as the GAang came to realize very soon the firebender was actually a rather awkward guy when it came to actually interaction with people.

**Departing**

Everyone assumed that leaving her home to travel with the Avatar must have been harder than she let on, but the only one who seemed to understand her true feelings ended up being a former enemy.

**People**

While he had met so many amazing and wonderful people on his journey to become the Avatar, Aang couldn't help but miss his own people, now long gone.

**Robes**

The best part about once more being on the run, Zuko decided, was that he wasn't forced to wear all those stupid, stuffy robes that his father seemed to favor.

**Cowboy**

"You tried riding _what?_!"

**Crossbow**

After all the many attempts to kill them, Sokka decided that perhaps it would be prudent to learn about all the different Fire Nation weapons when possible.

**Steam**

No one knew when it'd gotten started or how, if it'd been inspired by a heated argument or a friendly challenge, but as the group stood watching the firebender and the waterbender fight, they could barely make out their forms through all the steam.

**Assassinate**

Zuko wondered why it seemed so incredible to the rest of the group that Fire Lords, and other such elite within the Fire Nation, were often targets for assassination.

**Mule**

"You are the most stubborn…pig headed…I can't believe I'm related to you!"

**Moose**

As they sat listening to the tale of how Aang finally learned to earthbend, no one could quite believe that the usually happy airbender had stood his ground against an angry mother saber-tooth-mouse-lion.

**Chalk**

"This might taste bad, but it'll help you heal."

**Boom**

The sound echoed in the distance, startling everyone from their practice, before a sheepish Haru popped his head up and apologized.

**Road**

Never in his life had Zuko imagined himself to be where he was right now, with all these people, but it seemed that the once straight path he'd believed ahead of him had, at some point, turned into a winding road.

**Tent**

"I don't care, I'm _not _sharing a tent with Sokka after what I walked in on!"

**Floated**

While it was great to be able to bend the other four elements, in his heart, Aang was an airbender through and through, and nothing ever felt quite as wonderful as it did to sail through the air far above the ground.

**Slouch**

"Would you stop slouching and speak clearly?"

**Ancestor**

Everyone knew and judged him for his relation to Fire Lord Sozin, but Zuko wondered if his friends would treat him differently if they also knew of his connection to Avatar Roku.

**Poo**

As Aang lost a particularly heated spar with Zuko, flung backwards, he was just glad he hadn't landed a few inches to the left.

**Sparky**

"I'm…not sure I like that nickname…"

**Secrete**

It had been his greatest, most jealously guarded secret, the doubts he carried with him, but now that he was here with the Avatar, Zuko had never felt more free.

**Vested**

Although she would never say it out loud, least of all to Katara and Sokka, Toph sincerely hoped that all the time she'd invested in Aang hadn't gone to waste.

**Bath**

It didn't matter where they were at, who they were running from, how they were trying to escape, if she could reasonably get away with it, Katara always liked to make sure she was clean.

**Elements**

Being the master of all four elements was incredibly strange and scary, but Aang supposed that someone had to do it.

**Feature**

For years now Zuko had always thought that his scar was a blemish, a source of shame, but as he reclaimed his throne, began restoring order back to the world, many seemed to hail it as his greatest feature.

**Awkward**

To be in the Fire Nation capital and _not _be under attack was among the weirdest things Sokka ever experienced, he reflected, as numerous golden eyes followed his every movement.

**Coffee**

It was decided immediately that never again would anyone offer Fire Nation coffee to Aang as they stared at the hole in the wall were he'd been moments before.

**Bearded**

Rubbing his chin while simultaneously staring at all the old portraits in the hall, the young Fire Lord believed that it was time to try something new.

**Whip**

It hadn't been that insulting really, but Katara found she couldn't regret using the water whip on that smug bastard.

**Chubby**

"Careful, Sokka," Suki warned, "or you might just get a little extra layer of blubber."

**Fluffy**

Staring up into the clear blue sky, at all the clouds that lazily floated by, instead of paying attention to the meeting going on around him, Zuko couldn't help but think back fondly to his first real conversation with Sokka and what idiots they'd been.

**Dog**

"Aang, don't you think you have enough pets?"

**Ribbon**

Kindly, no one mentioned the rather interesting shade of sinus-infection mucus yellow ribbon Ty Lee proudly wore in her hair.

**Flail**

It had been years since the GAang had gotten back together again without the pretense of business, but as they sat together that night in the beginnings of Republic City, they found themselves nearly rolling on the floor, limbs waving about as they laughed and reenacted some of the more ridiculous episodes of their youth.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>...why were these so fun to write?!


	5. Scooting

**Scooting **

Zuko never asked why one night he found his uncle scooting around the deck of the ship on his knees, and Iroh never offered an explanation.

**oOoOoOo**

After a year away from home, after being banished and disgraced with little hope of ever finding the Avatar, Zuko had to admit to himself that he was becoming desperate. What had at first seemed to be an easy task of finding an old man was proving to be much harder than he'd originally thought. It didn't sound so very hard to track and locate an airbender, especially one as old as the Avatar, but after sniffing around for a one hundred year old trail, the young firebender knew in his heart that his chances of ever finding the old man were slim to none.

But he refused to give up. His father, grandfather, and great-grandfather had never found the Avatar, but that was because their honor hadn't ridden on it. They hadn't had the proper motivation to succeed. But with Zuko's burning ambition and fear fueled desperation, he _would _succeed. Even if it killed him.

And it almost had.

The young firebender still didn't know what had possessed him to take that mask off a cart a week ago. It was nothing special, just a mask of a demon from legend. The Blue Spirit.

Everyone knew the legend of that particular spirit, and perhaps that's why Zuko had felt…drawn to it. In silence, it was said, the Blue Spirit stalked through the night, hunting and devouring souls. The demon was a rogue, at discord with the rest of the world, thrust out of the Spirit World, rejected, alone…

Zuko had little interest in devouring souls, but he did have need of stalking through the night, of getting information. It had become clear to him rather early on that no matter how he interrogated people, questioned them, they usually remained tightlipped and unwilling to cooperate with anyone Fire Nation. No one wanted to aid him in his quest, not even giving up tidbits of information about a being many suspected didn't even exist anymore. All anyone would tell him was that 'the Avatar died long ago. The reincarnation cycle had been broken.' But Zuko could not accept that.

And so, the Blue Spirit had been born. It was amazing how willing people spoke when threatened not with flames, but with a sword. How they cried and begged for him not to take their spirits or to eat them. He hadn't even had to say much at all, usually just speak one word: "Avatar." Suddenly everyone spilled their life stories to him, how they had families, how they prayed to the spirits everyday, before telling him all they knew about the Avatar. And in this manner, Zuko had collected more leads in one night than he had the entire previous year.

Feeling hope rise in his chest as he crept back towards the docks, blending into the cover of night, the firebender found his way back towards his hiding spot. His armor was, thankfully, still there, waiting for him. As quickly and carefully as he could, he put it back on before stowing his mask and dual dao swords away from sight. No one was to know of this.

And so, once he was finished, his amour impeccable, the young firebender made his way back to the ship. It was late. Very late, and there shouldn't be anyone awake save the guard, who, Zuko knew from experience, often fell asleep. He might have gotten angry had it not been for the fact that no one in this town would harm them, and that the guard's laziness was actually working towards the prince's advantage for once. So he'd let it slid. Tonight. Next time this crewman was on duty, however, Zuko decided a lecture was in order.

So, walking through the still night, the prince felt rather good about things. In the morning they'd set off for the northern air temple and perhaps soon, very soon, the Avatar would be found. And if not there, then perhaps they'd be much closer than they'd been thus far.

He had just walked past the sleeping guard and onto the deck, when he saw a rather strange sight. No one was supposed to be awake, yet there was someone up…or rather, _down_.

There were no words to describe what he was seeing, nor how he felt when seeing his uncle down on his hands and knees scooting about the deck in nothing by his robe. Zuko's face heated up in sympathetic embarrassment for his uncle, as well as his own mortification at catching the old man in such an undignified and undeniably strange position. And when Iroh seemed to have heard him and turned around, uncle and nephew stared at each other for a long, awkward moment, neither saying a word.

After about three minutes of just staring at one another, both red faced, Zuko promptly turned on his heels and walked away, leaving his uncle to…whatever it was he was doing. Zuko never asked why that night he found his uncle scooting around the deck of the ship on his knees, and Iroh never offered an explanation. Instead, the incident was pushed aside, agreed to be forgotten by both, as they continued their quest for the Avatar.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Iroh~ Maybe one day I'll get my friend to post the fanart she drew of this scene.

Reviews are welcome! :)


End file.
